


Dinner Party Revelations

by Neon_Opal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dinner, Double Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Old Friends, Reminiscing, Secret Relationship, Sexual liaisons, Some Humor, ooc, thanks for telling everyone big mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends gather for a meal and some hidden secrets get let out of the bag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own these people - make no money from such silliness

~*~

The group of old friends sat around the table in after dinner chat, everyone there with husbands and wives.

“Well what about you sleeping with Draco then?” Ron said to his wife.

“You won’t let me forget that one will you? Thanks for informing the whole room about it as well.” How the hell had the conversation ended up here she wondered. 

“Draco?” Ginny gasped from across the table nearly spitting out her wine, “You never told me that you slept with him.”

“It just never came up. There was no need to mention it.” Hermione told her friend, shooting a murderous glare at her husband.

“When was all this then?” Harry questioned both stunned and amused at Hermione’s indiscretions and choice of partner for it.

“A couple years after the war when Ron and I had those rough patches before we got married,” that was putting the situation mildly.

“Merlin’s Beard, Draco was such a slut back then!” Harry said.

“He's still a slut, just like his father.” Ginny said raising some questioning eyebrows but then Hermione chimed back in, 

“Ok, I know it wasn’t my proudest moment but at the time those encounters were fun for what they were.”

“More than once?” Neville exclaimed, shocked.

“He did have his good points during that era though, didn’t he? Very intent on pleasing…” Luna mused with a more faraway look in her eyes than usual, not even noticing another round of jaws hitting the floor including her husband's.

 

~*~


End file.
